


06:00:00 of Haizaki Shougo II

by ReiClien



Series: In Regards to Haizaki Shougo [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiClien/pseuds/ReiClien
Summary: Time is infinite, but not the life it touches. All those halted will eventually finish. All borrowed must be returned.Shougo died yearning for life.





	1. Haizaki Shougo Dead Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [baby, don't forget my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168064) by [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shougo died. After a long time of watching his life, he was sent back. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PART II—THIS SERIES WAS EDITED AND DEVIDED DUE TO SOME CHANGES; THE NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED AS PART III]
> 
> Hello! I had difficulty posting this early due to the weather in our place. It’s been raining hard for almost 2 weeks. The electric company is complaining, internet connection is always slow, and it’s cold. I wasn’t even out for almost a week now; still jobless. Hahhaha!
> 
> So, yup. Apologies to anyone expecting “very soon” post (like I’ve said). I already wrote it in the previous post, this is self-indulgence fanfic where Haizaki Shougo has it all. It’s biased, full of favoritism and definitely not following the anime plot. I’m sorry to all who might be offended but I’m ready to fight and bear the storm for my smol son. Yup, I’m adopting that ash peninsula.
> 
> This follows the events of 06:00:00 OF HAIZAKI SHOUGO. Similar to the first post, you will find grammar issues and stilted English. This story was also written by an amateur (bad) writer so the story telling and style are all over the place.  
Again, this is dedicated to kolbietheninja. When I first read their story I had the idea of 06:00:00 OF HAIZAKI SHOUGO. I didn’t plan any continuation but when kolbietheninja didn’t update for long (just my perspective) I played around a plot continuation. 
> 
> While I’m jobless, I decided last week to edit the original fanfic 00:00:00 OF HAIZAKI SHOUGO a little and post it as a gift to kolbie. I’m really happy that they liked it. 
> 
> For this continuation, since I have many notes that I wanted to include, I divided the fanfic with chapters unlike what I did before that it’s just a one shot.

00:00:00

Shougo found himself back to that place. Hard as he tries he cannot describe it, somehow it's not in the ground despite it being solid. It's all white even if Shougo can see every color imaginable if he looks closely. It's neither warm nor cold, beautiful nor ugly. 

Shougo is sure of one thing though, it's a place where body pain doesn’t exist. He's sure because he had been squatting for so long but still he doesn’t feel a bit uncomfortable. In front of him, he is seeing his whole life from the very beginning. He watched his parents born, as they grow up then on a particular warm autumn, meet each other. He can even see every detail of his birth. If he looks up, he can see the familiar 00:00:00 digits glimmer. 

Shougo snorts, right now he is watching 1-year-old him chew the ear of his lion plushy.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚  
'Sho-chan, you're soaking Taiga-kun with slobber.' Yuriha is trying to rescue the yellow tiger plushy but the kid is refusing to relinquish his hold. When the father tried to apply force, baby Shougo glared at him while still biting the soft cotton ear.

Yuriha found himself blushing. "Sho-chan, your glare is so cute!" 

The baby seems to disagree, letting the ear go for a second, he screamed, 'No!'

Yuriha cooed. 'Yes you are! You are the cutest ever! From your fluffy gray hair to that chipmunk cheeks not to mention that large doe eyes. So cute!' kissing those said cheeks, Yuriha finally removed the wet toy from Shougo's hands.

He watched in panicky as his son took a familiar deep breath before screaming as loud as his small lungs can go: ' No! No! No! No! Nooooooo'

Yuriha hastily covered that small mouth. 'Okay, okay. Daddy is sorry, stop screaming. You can be such a horror too.'

With small chubby hands, Shougo removed the large palm. Shaking his small head, he said, slowly this time, 'NO.'

Full of mirth, Yuriha asked indulgently. 'No?'

The baby glared at the man again. 'No!' deciding that the conversation was done, he pointed his small finger towards the floor. 'Down!' he demands.

When his father didn't immediately let him down from those strong arms which securely held him, he screamed. 'Dooownn!'  
˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

The teenager Shougo rolls his eyes at his past antics. He found himself equally amused and exasperated while watching himself grow. On the baby version's 2nd birthday he cannot help but laugh.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚  
The baby Shougo who was wearing a wolf attire with the number 2 stitched on the front was trying to eat his jelly with a large plastic spoon when he saw an interesting cylinder trophy on display. Deciding that he wants it, he shook the little table where the trophy was displayed proudly. It fell dangerously near Shougo's head, landing on his large new Doremon plushy. The baby didn't realize the danger though instead he squeals in glee since his new toy was in his reach. Picking it, he dumped his jelly on the soft carpet, then, using his new toy, he mashed it.

After almost half of his meal was one with the luxurious carpet, Yuriha came from the front door carrying the last food delivery for his son's birthday party.

'Sho-chan? How's your jelly—oh my God, Shougo!'

Recognizing that his father was angry, the baby got scared and wailed. Anna and Kiruna rushed to them when they heard the cry.

'Yuriha? Shougo?' Anna quickly surveyed the scene while her cousin rushed to the baby. Kiruna held the baby protectively.

'Shougo mashed the jelly to the carpet!' yuriha complained.

Holding the baby closer, Kiruna argued defiantly. 'He doesn't mean it!'

Yuriha looked at his son who stopped crying as soon as his favorite uncle held him. The baby looked smug the moment that he was in safety. 'Is that the expression of an innocent? Look! He even used my business trophy! I worked so hard to be recognized in order to receive that and he just used it to ruin my new carpet!'

Kiruna sniffed. 'It’s your fault for having a white carpet. That stupid carpet is just asking for ruining. Ne, Shougo-chan?'

The baby smiled brightly towards his favorite human. 'Papa Ki-ona.'

'Aww, are you trying say my name? It's Kiruna sweetheart. Try it again for me? Papa Ki-ru-na.'

Annoyed and bemused, the true father complained again. 'You are ignoring me! And stop spoiling him! It's bad enough that he thought you are his father!’ Yuriha cannot still get over the fact that baby Shougo called Kiruna 'papa' first before calling him 'dada'.

Kiruna just waved his concern, 'It’s because I don't get angry whenever Shougo-chan use my golf ball to grind my lipsticks on my bed. Right, sweetheart?'

The baby nodded seriously.

Sighing, Yuriha accepted defeat. He cannot go against his cute son now, can he?

Seeing that his father was no longer angry, baby Shougo pointed at his work. 'Papa, down. Sho play!'

Anna and Kiruna laughed at his actions. That day, Shougo completely covered the white carpet in the middle of the living room with different colored jelly. Yuriha just let him, it’s already ruined anyway. Besides, his son’s laughter was worth more than a carpet and more importantly, he liked the gold carpet better.  
˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚ ˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

After some minutes teen Shougo stops laughing at the scene. Quietly, he observes his uncle who he found out just now that he used to call "papa". He can't blame his younger self after all, he can see that his uncle really loved him. He can now also understand—a little—why his parents trusted Kiruna to take care of him.

The next scenes are quite hilarious too. Baby Shougo loved destroying his parent’s properties. From chewing his Dad's ties to trying to flush the golden fishes of his mom down the toilet. It was a damn wonderful childhood in his humble opinion. 

When he arrives to the part where Kiruna lost to his insanity, “the being” sits beside him. Unlike in the past, they didn't talk; they just both watch as Kiruna gradually became sadistic. In Kiruna's head, he saw the toddler in his care as a monster and a curse that he needed to get rid of. Sometimes, he seemed to be afraid of toddler Shougo, in other days he looked like a maniac—laughing and relishing every pained sound that he gained. There were also days when he didn't even seem to register what he was doing. 

While watching, Shougo can even feel some sadness for his uncle. He is sure that the sane Kiruna who doted on his nephew is suffering in self-hatred somewhere (if he is still there).

Then it progresses to his Junior High School until he died only to have another 6 hours. Shougo cannot help but appreciate every second of those extra time. He did more for his family on those hours compared to his whole Junior life. He swears that those are the happiest 6 hours that he experienced.

But again, it all stopped. He is dead. Again.

"Thanks for giving me that extra time, I guess. Do you give that chance to everyone?"

The being laughs. "Not really, let's keep it a secret shall we?"

Confuse, Shougo tries to stare incredulously at his company. "What?"

"You are just a special case."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm so fond of you for one."

Shougo laughs loudly. "What the fuck? Aren't holy beings suppose to be fair and righteous?"

"I didn't say I'm holy or something similar now did I?"

Shougo laughes again utterly happy and grateful. "Thanks for not being one then. Those extra hours are really great. Even if I feel like it's not enough, I was able to do some of what I want. I even won our game. It was really enjoyable. I didn't know that I could do that about Zone. Man, if only I stopped denying everything sooner maybe I could have grown even stronger." Folding his knees, he sits on his feet. Biting his lips to stop them from trembling he tries his damnest to avoid crying. It's just… after having a taste of what could have been, he feels so bitter that it's so short.

"It's okay to cry, you know?"

"No fuckin way." If he does, Shougo is sure that he won't stop.

"If that's what you want, but I'm telling you, crying is made for a reason. It's not just simply a reaction. Everything about your body was there in order to help you and give you relief."

Shougo sniffles at this.

"Does this warrant your tears though? Dying is not so bad."

The teen doesn't find the need to reply.

"Are you sure that living longer means more of those good feeling? Longer means eventual sorrow because we both know that there's no such thing as happy ever after."

"I know that. It's…" sighing Shougo tries  
to explain. "It...y'know."

"Hmm? What should I know?"

"Don't make fun of me! I know that you know!"

"Yes, I do but shouldn't you have realize by now that you need to say it? I thought that you’ve learn the importance of 'communication' ."

Shougo blushe. He tries again. "It’s just...it felt w-worth it."

"There. It's better to say it, see. Also, yes, most people think so. I'm happy that you were able to realize that at last. That's something that you lack before. That's something that Kiruna didn't understand, he thought that it's okay to let go of all his fight because in the end what will he lose? For him his life is dark and hopeless. He wasn't able to find something worth fighting for, worth enduring for. I was afraid that you will die without realizing that. It's a great idea to send you back for a while after all."

They didn't say anything for some time. They just stare at the frozen image of Shougo's last breath.

Eventually, Haizaki remembers something that he is puzzled of. "Hey, how long was I here now anyway?"

"Long. You were watching 40 years’ worth of details after all."

"Oh. Am I not supposed to do something now that I’m dead?" This is confusing to Shougo but the ‘being’ doesn't seem to find anything amiss with this situation.

"Humans are always rushing. It’s always saddening to see them running in the morning without even appreciating the sun rays."

Frowning, Shougo answers, "Well, that's how we live. We need to go to school, go to work in order to have food and whatever other shit things."

"Yes, but here we don't need to do that so don't rush. Time doesn't tick here 60 times a minute."

"Oh?" This interests Haizaki. "How then?"

"You can ask time later. Or do you want to ask time now?"

"W-what? Time is conscious here? I can talk to it?"

"Sure. You can be friends."

With wide eyes, Shougo tries to imagine the scenario. But he quickly deflates after remembering that this is a good bye after all.

He cannot stop looking at the horizon longingly.

The ‘being’ seems to sigh. At last, it says, "Do not be sad. Come." 

Without seeing any hands, Haizaki is led towards somewhere.

"Where?"

"Back."

"Huh?"

"Back to the living." Just then they reaches a path and Haizaki feel his body weight. He can also feel soreness in his feet, then he feels cold. The weightless feeling disappeared and instead he feels heavy.

"We are approaching life. This is being alive Haizaki Shougo. Are you sure you want to go back?"

Before he can even consent, Shougo's head nods. If he can, he definitely wants to go back.

"Then you need to walk this path. Before, I sent you directly, meaning that you are literally a dead man walking but now you will go back to life so you must walk past here."

Hearing the sound of time turning, Shougo looks up and he sees the numbers turn. Instead of just zeros its turning like a fast stopwatch.

The weird sensation of blood rushing through him almost makes him stumble. It's uncomfortable. So this is what he needs to survive first. It sucks.

Trying to find something from the being that he could hold on, he asks shakily. "You will stay with me, won't you? Or do I need to do this on my own like in the shit dramas?"

He can feel strong arms lift him. "Of course not, I won't leave you. I'll be here all through out. Are you getting tired? It's okay, rest, I'll carry you until you are rested then you can walk again." Shougo nods before closing his eyes.

When Shougo wakes up, he is well rested and he is in his bed, alive.  
Staring at his ceiling, he tries to understand what happened. Those did happen, right? Was it a dream? Is there a possibility that all this time he is imagining things? It could be. Human brain knows no boundaries after all.  
Shaking his head, he decides that he should concentrate on what he learned: he wants to be alive! He will live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I hesitated regarding the 'being' here. I didn't also give it clear identity. This is because I’m not a certain believer...ugh, it's just messy part of my life right now. I'm someone who is still finding that part of me. I'm not pertaining or disrespecting any belief or anyone though. That isn't my intention. I'm not also saying that this is truth. I just thought that it would be nice to have someone with Shougo when he died. Just, y'know, this is product of my imagination, readings etc so…


	2. Walking with the Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shougo's first day among the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PART II—THIS SERIES WAS EDITED AND DEVIDED DUE TO SOME CHANGES; THE NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED AS PART III]
> 
> Okay, hello again! I was really debating what to write for this plot. Of course, I love fluff and family drama so I planned to just really give details as to what happens next to Haizaki’s family but after reading again the first fanfic I posted I felt that it might be better to add some basketball. This caused a struggle because I want Haizaki to win but if that happen I’ll completely ruin that wonderful anime plot. I know that I already butchered it from the last post but I feel really bad if I made Kuroko lose too even if it’s for Haizaki. Oh, what the heck.

Haizaki was startled when he heard low knocking. 

"Yah?"

There was a muffled "Oh, you are awake", before his door quietly opened. His mom peaked and upon seeing he was awake, she smiled.

"Sho?" She tentatively reached to brush his hair. "Good day?"

Frowning a little, he tried to understand what she was asking. Good day? Is that what she is calling his change in ...hmm, personality? It's actually really amusing.

Snorting, Haizaki gave her the eye roll that thought deserve.

"Maybe."

Anna took in her son's expression. His lips are tried to hide an amused smirk but his eyes were totally shinning with mirth.

Taking that as a good sign that yesterday was not just a fluke, Anna tried to pull the duvets tucked snugly around his son. "How do you feel? I've checked on you every two hours last night, I'm glad you're warm now. I thought you are going to be sick."

Haizaki winced a little at that information. He was dead until now. That means his mom was taking care of a corpse. That's just creepy.

"I'm okay now. I think."

"Are you feeling good enough to attend school?" 

Yuri Asahi, who was leaning against the door butted in. "You should be at school." He pointed out. “Lazy.”

The two inside the room looked at the college student. Shougo felt irritation tick on. "Shut it dipshit! You're so annoying!" Sitting abruptly, the duvets fell off him. Feeling the cold air, he hastily regretted it.

Yuri laughed. Victory for him. He decided that now that Shuogo’s at least interacting with them, Yuri will make sure he gets close to his half-brother—adopted brother?

Yuri had always been trying to build relationship with the younger man since he was introduced but until yesterday Shougo had always ignored his efforts whether he was being nice or really annoying. 

"Fuck, it’s cold." Shougo complained.

"It’s winter. You're AC is also turned down seeing that you are wrap like a burrito. We feared that you might combust. Not that you're not explosive every time." Ducking, Yuri barely dodged the pillow Shougo threw at him.

"Get lost!"

Still laughing, Yuri raised his hands in apology. "Fine, fine. I'll just inform you that your team mates clad in red are waiting outside. Since like 10 minutes. Something about making sure you attend the morning exercises."

Slowly remembering the text message he received yesterday (it felt longer though) Haizaki cursed, meaning it this time.

The following minutes was spent rushing to the bathroom and throwing curses at his half-brother who was lounging at his bed like a weirdo.

After a quick bath, he quickly wore his school uniform before grabbing his book bag and sports bag.

Storming downstairs after an attempted murder of his half brother, Shougo saw his team mates. They were all in their basketball uniform.

"We texted you early that we are going to wear this." His captain said unimpressed.

Cursing, he changed again. With a sandwich and a cartoon of juice, Shougo and his team finally started their walk towards school.

It was a quiet walk, uncomfortable, the members fell behind the eating Haizaki. Shooting looks at each other and not so subtle exchanging nudge. After a particular hard nudge from Song, Ishida finally attempted a conversation.

"Your mom is beautiful, Haizaki."

"She's married. And soon to be married again. Don't hit on my mom, asshole."

"I'm not! God, I'm just complimenting her. Why does your brain automatically go that way?"

"Because it sounds creepy."

"Why?!"

"Because it’s from you."

Spluttering, Ishida wasn't able to throw anything in return. Regardless, that effectively dispelled whatever was making them uncomfortable. Not long and the other 4 starters started telling Shougo of what they found out yesterday when they watched Seirin's matches.

After 20 minutes, Haizaki saw the familiar building of his school. Fukuda Sogo Academy is not among the richer or famous school. It can't boast any academic or extra-curricular achievement. Other people even believed that the school is for no good students—the exact reason why Haizaki applied. However, now, Haizaki felt unbelievably fond of it. From the teachers who are all bald with stress but still trying to connect with the unruly students who caused the baldness in the first place to the tacky post it notes in the bulletins reminding the students of their assignments. 

Speaking of boasting, what Fukuda has that the other schools might envy is the basketball gym. It was donated by an alumnus (almost 5 years ago) who loved basketball but was too sickly to play. Accordingly, the alumnus was old and without a child. When he died, he left his money for the basketball club of Fukuda. Long story short, the building is grand.

When they entered the gate, their irate coach was there.

"I said 15 minutes! You are barely on time!"

The other four pointedly looked at Haizaki.

With an eye twitching, Haizaki gave them his middle finger.

Sighing, Coach Hoshitani stared at his ace. ‘Hmmm, Haizaki doesn't look like he reverted back to his worst. Good.’ Nodding, he told his players to follow.

They formed a line beside the other students.

"Why the fuck are we in our sports wear? We stand out like bunch of stupid dicks."

Finding the description amusing, Song snorted. 

"Language, Haizaki-kun." His coach called but its half-hearted at best. Everyone in the school quickly realized during the first week of classes that Haizaki's Japanese vocabulary includes curses no matter what.

Grumbling, Haizaki stopped his usual hot headed and punching instinct.

After all those boring what-not, Haizaki was very ready to enter his class and sit. Unfortunately, the director had other plans.

"Before we enter our rooms, let us congratulate the basketball club—"

The sound was drowned by the students' screams. Unable to stop a smile, Haizaki remembered the other reason why he loves this school; his school mates are cool. They have small population but most of them have a delinquent bone so they were more relatable to Haizaki. They are also just a happy bunch that have us-against-them competitive spirit so naturally they are proud and quite blood thirsty after yesterday's win.

After sleeping and cheating his way through his classes and dodging girls who wanted to date him or even just snog him (he was trying to change okay? He was sure that sleeping and dating just anybody just because he can was wrong; so everybody should stop seducing him, he'll break) he finally stepped into the gym.

Aside from the coach and the other 6 first years, no one arrived yet. For the Winter Cup, Fukuda Basketball Club have 15 members. Excluding the 8 third years, no one can really play that well. Two from the first years doesn’t even have a basketball experience and they prefer acting as the managers but Haizaki can't criticize any one. Each of them tried to help in the best way they can and they supported the starters and the back-ups. Fuck, they even put up with Haizaki's whims.

The first years waved at him a little worriedly, Haizaki was really nice—and generous —yesterday but that's just yesterday. Did he mean it? Is it a permanent arrangement?

When the ash teen waved back and nodded at them before going to the locker, the 6 young men smiled at each other and held to their hopes.

"Haizaki-kun? Can I ask a stupid question?"

Leaning a little from the locker's door, Haizaki nodded. "Sure."

"You will play this Saturday right?" Nervously rubbing his palms together, one of the first year pseudo manager asked.

"Eh? Where is this coming from?"

"Ahaha," rubbing the back of his head, the first year smiled sheepishly, "There were rumors that yesterday was some kind of a goodbye game."

With this, Haizaki's hand faltered from grabbing a shirt. ‘Fuck, there are intuitive people out there.’ It’s somehow true after all, he played yesterday for the last time. ‘Still, this is different, today's different.’ Thanking that the door of the locker was hiding him and his reactions, Haizaki quickly answered.

"Ya’r right, it’s stupid question. Of course I'll play." He bit his tongue to stop the instinctive addition of ‘stop being idiot, ya shitty weakling' because he wanted to stop being an asshole but god it’s too hard. His tongue was bloody at that point but he still cannot reign it all. His cruel mocking asshole attitude was ingrained and it just automatically come out if he was not actively watching what he say or do.

Leaving that aside, he heard the collective sighs of the first years. "We're so relieved, you are just acting so somber and melancholic yesterday and it’s worrying —oh shit, sorry!" The guy finally remembered that he was not 'nice' and open to this kind of conversation.

Instead of tackling it (say that it’s okay he is trying to be nice now) Haizaki just laughed awkwardly before going to the court. How was he supposed to say it anyway? Oh I'm a changed person just forget what I was in the past? Yeah like he can do that dramatic fluff. He decided that he will just speak by his actions. It’s not like anyone can accuse him of being good at words. Of course there's the lesson of 'conversation' from his stay with the 'being' but, ugh! 

Everything just became difficult and scary for him to bridge. Sighing, he grimaced, he knew he should do something, after all, it was the reason he wanted to come back. He insisted that he will do it when the voice of reason became persistent, not just today. Accepting this reason (excuse), he started to dribble the ball.

"Good afternoon!" The greeting from the missing players echoed in the gym. The other first years returned the greeting.

"Haizaki? You're here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eyah, it’s just that normally you skip practice after every game because you go on dates."

Speechless, Haizaki just shrugged.

Song hurriedly amended his friend’s comment. "It’s great to see you here of course!"

"No one is saying otherwise." The coach spoke for everybody. "We are just surprised." The others nodded. "It’s good that you are here, our following games are difficult after all."

This made Shougo's mind spin. Fuck! Their next match will be Seirin which means it’s Kuroko!

The practice went on as normal. They did their drills and they reflected on their previous match. After a reminder that since tomorrow is a Saturday; they will have the whole afternoon practice, the coach bid them goodbye.

In the privacy of his room, Haizaki organized his thoughts.

_*The next game is against Kuroko and Kagami.

_*They are strong and the winter high champions even if it didn't happen yet

_*Kuroko has an important reason for playing. The next game will affect so many people specially Akashi

_*Akashi needs this. In order to stop his psycho-ish personality, Kuroko must win.

Shougo already decided to stop lying to himself so that means he must admit that he wants the original Akashi back. Since he cannot help before because he was a stupid selfish asshole, he should help now or at least he shouldn't stop Kuroko from helping.

Sighing, Shougo laid on his bed. He decided that he will stop thinking and will just sleep. His light nap was interrupted by his phone not even an hour later.

Still sleepy, he hit the answer button. He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Sho-chan. You didn't call or drop by, are you okay?"

He grunted again.

"Oh, sleeping? Okay then but I'll pick you tomorrow. Your practice ends at 5 right?"

With a final grunt, Haizaki went back to sleep.

After sleeping until late in the morning, Haizaki was awake enough to think of the other problem regarding the next match.

He should tell his team mates what's happening. Of course, he doesn't need to, he can just let them play and they will eventually— most likely—lose. After all, even if Fukuda Sogo is not weak, Seirin High is way stronger. Seirin have the shadow and light duo and not to mention those 2nd years who are top tier players. However, Haizaki wanted to return the trust that his team mates had given him. 

Still...to tell dedicated and hardworking basketball players that he wants them to lose, tsk!

Annoyed and done with all of these, Haizaki marched to afternoon practice a little early. Even before entering the gym, he can hear the balls hitting the floor and low voices. Walking in, he saw his fellow starters and the 4 usual bench warmers. They were practicing and it looked like they have been there long based on the sweat pouring out of them.

Captain Ishida noticed him first. “Haizaki! You are early. Want to shoot some hoops alone?” with a broad smile he gestured to the net. “It’s okay, we are about to eat lunch now. You can use the whole court.” The other players took this as an order; they left the court in favor of the benches.

Unable to think of other reasons that he could use, Haizaki went along with it. Restless, he aimed a ball. It bounced against the ring before falling out. Haizaki didn’t care, he didn’t even notice.

“Hey, do you always practice this much?” Haizaki wouldn’t know as he rarely attended practice or if he did, he arrives late and leaves early.

The players who were watching intently considered the question. 

#5, Kasumi Shou, who was digging his bento for his tamago answered. “Yeah. We do have the talent for basketball, after all we got in this school because of basketball scholarship but it’s not enough. We need to practice in order to be decent. However, in this sport—specially with you miraculous first years—it’s not enough to be decent so we practice harder and longer. We need to practice until we master a move that it becomes muscle memory since we are not that adept.”

Abandoning his distracted shooting, Shougo faced his seniors. “All of you are in scholarships?” Huh, Haizaki doesn’t even know that Fukuda have those.

#11, Kazuhiro Mochizuki answered this time since Kasumi was busy with his food. “Yeah. Captain Hoshitani and the Director despaired that this gym wasn’t used by any players since no one wants to join or if there are, they are not really serious so they scouted.”

“It was really a nice offer for me that time since my family was having problems with our visa. It was this school who helped us in order to have at least a temporary visa of residence here in Japan.” #12, Sam Song continued. 

Smiling brightly, Song grabbed something from his bag. Showing the envelope, the third year exclaimed, “Ta-da! It’s an offer from a university near here. Coach gave it to us just this morning. All of us 4 have one. It’s really a savior since my temporary family visa only extends until my high school but now they are extending it until college.”

“Also, it’s nice to not worry about the money. None of us are rich.” Ishida added.

Haizaki nodded, right now he doesn’t need to worry about money but he can understand financial problems due to his childhood. “Wait, you said 4, so that means the other four doesn’t have one?”

The other four third years confirmed this. “We are not bitter though. Honestly, just to be part of a team that’s going to play in the quarter finals feels great. Of course it would have been great to also be scouted, after all, as Ishida said we are not rich, our family can barely support us even with our basketball scholarship here. Still, even if we end up working after graduation, we are having enough fun now. Even without really playing in the court, the experience is great.”

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. 

Unable to continue looking at his senpais’ eyes which were full of damn honest happiness and determination, Haizaki faced the hoop again. He cannot possibly go against that. That made him realize that everyone in his team, most specially his seniors who only have this one last chance to play before they graduate have their own reasons to win. They also deserve a win. Haizaki will regret it every day of his life if he doesn’t give all his best here—that includes cheating with his future knowledge. 

He hoped that Kuroko can forgive him.


	3. Against Seirin High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Match between Fukuda Sogo and Seirin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PART II—THIS SERIES WAS EDITED AND DEVIDED DUE TO SOME CHANGES; THE NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED AS PART III]
> 
> I don’t know what’s the real timeline but I decided to just make the matches a week apart since I want to insert some dramas in between. Also, writing matches are difficult. It’s like math or something. It frustrates me.

The day of the semi-finals came quickly than the players can appreciate. 

On the day before the match, Kagami and Kuroko received basketball shoes anonymously. It proved to be useful since on the next morning they found out that their shoes gave up. Seirin arrived at the gymnasium early in order to watch the Rakuzan VS Shoutoko match. Upon checking the place, they noticed that Fukuda Sogo doesn’t have the same idea. Only after the game ended did the red-clad basketball players arrived seemingly warmed up. It was also noticed that Haizaki steered his team away from Akashi (really far). After seeing what happened to Kagami, Seirin Team approved of the tactic.

Coach Aida analyzed their opponent while the final warm up started. Her team watched and studied Fukuda for this match and they weren’t able to fully understand the team or to be specific, Haizaki Shougo. In majority of the recorded matches, Haizaki was an arrogant, cruel and disrespectful first year who was also, unfortunately, good in basketball. 

In general, the team is strong. As expected from a team composed of seniors who have the experience and long honed ability. At one glance of those recorded games she can rate their opponent with no problem. 

Offense 8/10  
Defense 8/10   
Bench Strength 6/10   
Height 8/10   
Teamwork 4/10 (From Kuroko no Basuke Wiki—the teamwork rating was lowered from 6 to 4.)

However, the previous match against Kaijo was an anomaly. Haizaki was playing with the team, he comes up with plays in an instant that proved effective, he also demonstrated how much he knows about his team mate’s ability by organizing those said plays. 

Additionally, Haizaki showed many faucets of game advantage. Coach Aida was truthfully wary of this “new” player. Does he change his personality/style based on his opponents? Today what will he do? 

Assuming that he will play just like he did against Kise, the teams spec for Teamwork can rise to 9. One more thing that bothered Coach Aida was Haizaki’s ability. In the past, his ability evolved around his pillage but from the last match, Haizaki added the ability to break his opponents out of the Zone which the people are now calling “ZONE BREAK” as reported by Basketball Monthly. Like what they did with Seirin, the sport magazine also interviewed Fukuda Sogo Basketball Club.

Coach Aida frowned upon remembering that magazine. She admitted with a lot of grumbling that Fukuda’s picture and interview was a lot better—or maybe more natural—than Seirin. The players looked good in each picture. They appear really nice and confident. It made it look like their inclusion to the quarters was just natural. 

Their interviews also made them appear happy with their achievement but not arrogant about it. Coach Aida wanted to accuse them of reading the lines from a script. But still, the questions about Seirin were actually quite flattering. Haizaki even admitted that he is afraid of Seirin’s basketball duo. When asked which of the two he is most afraid of, he answered that it would be most definitely Kuroko. From there Haizaki gave detailed answers while recalling his favorite moves of Kuroko from different matches. In the end, Haizaki said that Kuroko is a great strategist and a monster who comes up with ridiculously-should-be-impossible moves. 

“Hey, look, look, that’s Kuroko! Haizaki is afraid of him! He must be so great that even a delinquent bow to him. I heard that Haizaki isn’t even afraid of Akashi!”

This comment from one of the viewers made Coach Aida sweat drop, after seeing Haizaki and his team flee from Akashi’s path, people should already realize that Haizaki is afraid of that red emperor. Or at least, wary.

In the court, Fukuda were quietly doing their warm up but no one of them was showing any signs of worry. As if they are just playing against some weak team. Like they know they will win.

When the whistle sounded, Coach Aida was surrounded with annoyed players.

“We will show them we are not to be under estimated.” Kagami swore.

The referee called. “Teams, your starting players please!”

Forming a line, Hideki Ishida and Hyuuga shook hands. 

During the tip off, Haizaki and Kagami went for the ball. Seirin cheered when Kagami took possession. Following their plan that they will start all out, Kagami run quickly towards their opponent’s home court. Hideki Ishida who can move swiftly (like what they found out from their studying) quickly blocked Kagami’s path. Kagami passed to Kuroko who did an Ignite Pass to Kiyoshi. The plan here was for Kiyoshi to dunk but the other Center, Kasumi Shou of Fukuda was suddenly nearer to the ball. After grabbing it, Kasumi instantly passed it to Shougo. Kagami, who was marking the ash teen went to defend. 

Haizaki doesn’t seem bothered, he just did an alley-opp with Kazuhiro Mochizuki who delivered the first 2-points for Fukuda. If it were just a normal pass, it would have been fine but what made Seirin annoyed was it’s similar to the alley-opp of Kagami and Kuroko. Granted that it’s not the fancier version but still, it’s the same.

Seirin knew that Kazuhiro, the SG, has an eye for shooting—mostly 3—but they didn’t know that he is also adept at inside shoots. It looked like Haizaki really over shadowed the other players of Fukuda in the past but now that he’s playing team play, the other players are shining. Sighing, Hyuuga who was guarding Kazuhiro resolved to be more vigilant. He would never let the guy do as he please. Dribbling the ball, he shouted to his team to go back.

Passing the ball to Kuroko, Hyuuga cursed when suddenly Haizaki was there to steal the ball. Kagami who was originally marking Haizaki was screened by Kazuhiro. Haizaki immediately aimed a shoot.

‘Shit, that was a quick change. What’s happening? It like Fukuda knew all our plays.’ Hyuuga thought. ‘No, impossible. Like us, they only have a week to study the opponent. This is also the first time we had a match. It’s impossible for them to get to use to our plays so quickly.’

Hyuuga watched the ball soar towards the hoop. Without even touching the ring, the ball fell in. It was also aimed at the 3-point line. “Damn!” 

Their opponent was scoring quickly so early in the game. 5-points scored consecutively not even a minute apart. They need to score back or they will lose the momentum! “Let’s score!” his team shouted in confirmation. 

Hyuuga observed as Hideki and Kasumi double-teamed Kagami while Haizaki went for Izuki who attempted to pass the ball to Kuroko in order to sink a 3 of their own. Only for the pass to get intercepted by Haizaki. Again. 

Cursing, Izuki quickly crowded Haizaki. In his mind, he cannot understand how Haizaki read where he will pass. Kuroko is invisible, Haizaki isn’t gifted with an eye like Takao so he shouldn’t have seen that Kuroko was a little on his right. ‘No, focus for now. I can see the court, so I shouldn’t fell for fakes if he tries. I should just guard him until Kagami can pass his guards. Kuroko is correct that Haizaki was someone who used to play with the Generation of Miracles. Saying that he is weak will never be logical. Right now, even if the Miracles improved so much, Haizaki is still just below them and definitely out of reach for normal players like me. If someone in Seirin can match Haizaki and win, it would be Kagami.’ With this resolve, Izuki closed on Hizaki’s space. 

Haizaki just apathetically stared at him before delivering a drive. 

Kasamatsu Yukio who was watching with Kaijo Team in the stands gaped. “It was my drive! Also he did it with the full speed. Is he not afraid of a steel from Kuroko?”

“What do you mean Kasamatsu-senpai?” Kise asked while still glued at the game.

“If it were me, I couldn’t use my drive in its full form because that would mean that I would lose whatever focus I have of my surroundings. If that happened, I would be susceptible to Kuroko’s steals.”

In the court Fukuda already scored 6 more points following the same technique. 

“Don’t you think there’s something wrong here?” Moriyama asked.

Below them, a junior student sighed. “Why is Kuroko-san not doing any of his magical passes? I want to see it! After reading it in Haizaki-san’s interview I realized that I was always seeing it during Seirin’s matches. It was really like magic!”

The kid’s friends nodded. “Yah! At first I was not convinced, but after Fukuda Basketball Club made a video which clearly pointed out Kuroko’s involvement, I finally realized how amazing Kuroko is!”

The former kid playfully punched the guy who answered him. “Oi! Don’t just call him Kuroko! It’s Kuroko-san or maybe Kuroko-sama? He is so cool I want to be like him!”

The Kaijo players exchanged looks. “It seems that Kuroko became a more distinguished player.”

On top of the gymnasium bleachers, Tatsuya admired Fukuda’s tactic. “They are good. Fukuda aimed to have the momentum. Their surprise attack’s effect lingered. If this continues, the gap will continue to widen.”

In the court, Sam Song blocked Kuroko when he attempted to redirect a pass. Instead, Song steals the ball and leaped to shoot it.

The screen showed Serein’s 000 against 012 of Fukuda. 

Seirin was being restless due to the gap. They wanted to score immediately that they are being reckless. After planning to start all out in-order to have the game’s momentum, Seirin was shocked to have their asses handed to them. There was also the fact that their passes were always intercepted. This only happened when they are against Takao who can clearly see Kuroko because of his Hawk Eye.

“Impossible!” Kise watched as Kuroko failed to shake of the # 12 of Fukuda who was guarding him. “That player can see Kuroko? Does he have an Eye too?”

Kaijo looked at the game in front of them with shock. It’s understandable, Fukuda’s basketball players didn’t demonstrate any special ability in the past. They were just normal players—not weak but compared to Seirin’s regulars, they are behind.

Just then the ball went outside. The buzzer also sounded before the referee shouted “Member Change!”

Back in the court, the players looked with interest as # 12 Furihata Kouki trembled like a leaf against a strong wind. The brunette barely registered his team mates talking to him. When the ball was passed to him in order to start the game he fumbled and his knee nudge the ball towards Haizaki’s waiting hands.

“Hyaa!” horrified with his own mistake, Furihata looked at the guy in front of him. Haizaki was looking at him bewilderedly. Against the strong player, Furihata freezed. ‘I can’t do this! They are all scary!’ he internally screamed.

“Oi.”   
“H-hai?”  
“Are you okay? That excessive sweating so early in the game can’t be healthy. Here.” Putting the ball in the hands of the brunette, Haizaki gestured for Furihata to dribble.

Seirin were puzzled with this…kindness. ‘What is Haizaki planning?’

Fukuda Sogo stared at the nervous guy. 

About Haizaki, he just let the guy have the time. After all, in the original timeline, Furihata will have the ball again even if Haizaki took the free ball due to Kuroko’s steals. Furthermore, Haizaki was fond of Furihata because he scored a point against Akashi, okay?! It is not an easy feat also…

Covering his reddening cheeks with his hands, Haizaki peaked through his fingers. “Fuck, this Chihuahua is cute.”

Laughing, Fukuda Sogo agreed specially when Furihata stammered with the not-so-compliment.

“Calm down, idiot—err, I mean, everyone here experienced the same shock during their first game. Kuroko even had a nose bleed. He also tripped, he also was a coward so one time I needed to bring him myself in the court. Beaten of course.”

“Haizaki-kun, please stop those embarrassing stories but, yes, Furihata-kun, I was also scared and intimidated during my first game that I wasn’t able to do anything.”

“Huh! Everything I say is correct, I am absolute.”

“Also, please stop saying Akashi-kun’s line, Haizaki-kun.”

That made the players snicker, even Kagami was amused. Furihata also calmed down a little and he successfully changed the pace of the game. 

In the bench, Coach Aida smiled victoriously. Since Furihata is a coward, he is wary of all his movements. Placing him on the court affected all Seirin players. The players were now being cautious of their actions. In addition, the pace was noticeably slower.

Despite his mediocre look, Fukuda Sogo seems to take the brunette seriously. Kazahiro was guarding him tightly. “Haizaki told us about you guys. He always says that we cannot ever take our guard down against any Seirin players.”

“E-eh?”

Just then Kagami breezed out of his guards. Ishida and Kasumi swore. 

“Furi!”

Kazahiro managed to react, he extended his arm in order to block the ball but he was only able to touch it. Kagami needed to lean forward in order to scoop the ball but still, he received it. He was also able to score. From then, Seirin gained more fight in them. Hyuuga was also able to shoot after a series of well executed pass from Kiyoshi and Kuroko.

Haizaki took the ball after the shoot, dribbling it, he quickly curled his body to protect it against Kagami who was applying an unbelievable pressure that moment. “Heh, so your engine is all warm up, huh?”

The stands roared as the two aces fought. “The battle of aces!”

After a series of steps to shake the defense, Haizaki tried to faked but Kagami reacted instantly making Haizaki pull back.

“Oi, oi, Wild huh? Since Aomine, I haven’t faced one.” When he jumps for a shoot Kagami followed immediately with hands already ready to block but Haizaki didn’t raise the ball to shoot. Puzzled, Kagami watched as Haizaki slowly threw the ball on his left. 

“A pass!”

“To the left!”

Seirin immediately went to the left, guarding the waiting Fukuda players.

With his left elbow, Haizaki hit the ball making it change direction towards Kazuhiro who was standing on the right ready to shoot. Another 3-points.

The bell rang. The first quarter ends. 9 points against 23 in favor of Fukuda.

The players went back to the bench. 

Coach Aida stands in front of the 5 starters. 

“What’s that? Can Haizaki read minds too? He is just suddenly there!” Kagami complained.

“We’re behind with 14 points. The others are good but what’s weird is they always able to manage to steal the ball. They also took advantage of our recklessness in the first 5 minutes really well. We were caught off guard with their plays. It’s good. It’s made around our defense.” Kiyoshi added while drinking water.

Kuroko who has a towel in his head suddenly sat straight. “I think I know what’s happening. Coach you noticed it too, didn’t you?”

Coach Aida nodded. “I thought it’s just coincidence.”  
“What is it?” Furihata asked.  
“They can see me.”  
“What?!”  
“How?”  
“Kuroko?”  
“…”

Seeing that Kuroko is not explaining, Coach Aida did. “I noticed that #12 of Fukuda who is guarding Kuroko can react to Kuroko’s movement. He is not affected with misdirection. I thought that he must be just gifted with the ability but Haizaki was also able to steal the ball so are the others. It means that they can see where Kuroko is. This is one of the reason why our plays are not effective, because each of those play includes Kuroko’s passing. Fukuda is not making it obvious, they didn’t go head-on-head against Kuroko so we didn’t notice immediately. Instead they intercept passes before it reaches the players or if not, they make traps on the person who will receive the pass. For instance, when Hyuuga received the pass I noticed that 2 players are already ready to block and screen him.”

“So they can see Kuroko and from that they are laying defense?”

Coach Aida nodded. “That’s not just it. Fukuda also seem to know our planned plays.”

Kagami faced his shadow. “Oi, Kuroko, are you okay?”

The light blue teen nodded. “I’m just surprised.”

Seeing that their team mate was a little down, Furihata tried to cheer him on. “It’s okay! Didn’t Kuroko also face this problem before? Can’t he just do what he did with Takao?”

“The question is why is it happening anyway. It’s impossible for the whole Fukuda team to instantly get immune to Misdirection. Also, Kuroko has naturally low presence, how can they get used to him instantly?”

They look at their coach. The girl looked down. “I’m not sure but I did notice that even the viewers can see Kuroko.”

In the bleachers Kaijo were having the same discussion. “Shougo-kun is known for stealing and cheating. He might have done something.”

“But to get used to a person without any presence?”

“It was proven that someone can get use to someone who has no presence by exposure. Like during our practice match. Did you know if they had any practice match together? Before the inter high, Seirin did ask different schools for practice matches.”

Kise frowned. “I don’t know but if they did but I’m sure Seirin would have been warier for today if that’s the case.”

On the bench Kuroko was explaining the reason. “It’s because I became a more distinguished player. The players always remember that I’m there, it doesn’t also help that each of the viewers are also watching and talking about me. It’s hard to misdirect their attention and disappear if they are always aware of my existence. About what they did in order to be immune of my presence, I don’t know.”

“Why?” Kagami asked with a frown. “How could this—

Hyuuga gritted his teeth. “It’s because of Haizaki, right?”

With a nod, Coach Aida agreed. “They planned this. They already started the game last week. From the interview where they focused attention to Kuroko until the videos. They made people aware of Kuroko and not just that, look around behind Fukuda Sogo’s bench.”

All students clad in red were clustered on the sits.

“Those students are also watching Kuroko. They are constantly yelling about Kuroko’s where about. It might have been part of the plan too.”

“This might have been the reason why Akashi-kun didn’t ever suggest that I take offense. In order for misdirection to work, I need to stay in the shadows.” Kuroko added. “I’m sorry. I was not aware of this.” He dropped his gaze. “I don’t know what to do.”

With blazing eyes, Kagami gave his shadow a weak punch in the shoulder. “Don’t give up. You have always been amazing. While you’re thinking of what you’ll do because damn you if you don’t, I will take care of Fukuda.”

Raising watery blue eyes, Kuroko smiled. “Hai!”

Looking fondly at her players, Riko can’t help but also smile. Relieved that this isn’t the end for Kuroko (she believes in Kuroko, always). “Okay, let’s look at what we have so far. We need to adjust our plays. Of course it’s easy to say it but in actual game it’s difficult. So that means; Kagami.”

“Yosh.”

The second quarter started with a throw-in from Fukuda. Receiving the ball, Haizaki charged towards Seirin. 

Kise watched as Kagami marked Haizaki. It’s the most logical move right now. He also saw that Kuroko was benched. Holding the ball with two hands, Haizaki molded his body for the barrier-jumper. So Haizaki was finally geared for Pillage. In the court, Kagami was visibly caught off guard, that short time that he was distracted gave Haizaki the chance to successfully land the shoot. 

“Mou, Hyuuga-san lost that already.” Pouting, Kise nudged his senpai. “Kasamatsu-senpai, Seirin should start doing something already, ne? Ne? Kasamatsu-senpai?”  
With an annoyed vein popping, Kasamatsu shoved their ace away. “Shut up!”  
“So mean!”  
“Seirin should knew what they are against with though. Based from their previous matches, I thought that Seirin will come up with something. They are crafty with things like this. Coming up with new cards that they could use.” Moriyama commented.  
“You(r)e (r)(i)ght!” Hayakawa agreed. Well, that’s the gist of what he said at least.  
Kise recovered and he sparkled again. “Oh, oh, did you know? During the last engagement party I attended last week I saw Shougo-kun and his team. I didn’t know why they are there though—  
Annoyed, the Kaijo players ignored him. Pouting, Kise grumbled before he focused on the game too.

Hyuuga didn’t stew on the pillaged move for long, instead he concentrated on the game. Kagami looked like he’s keeping Haizaki in check, this means only one thing. “Let’s score!”

In the left corner, Haizaki and Kagami were in their own world. Kagami was crouching a little. Ready to defend anything that Shougo might do. He also looked so serious—concentrated. Haizaki gritted his teeth. Kagami was almost on par with Aomine in terms of speed, someone that Haizaki wasn’t sure he can match. Fuck, he knews he can’t shake Kagami when he is like this. At the beginning, Haizaki told his team to score as much as possible to take advantage of Kagami being a is slow starter. (It was the right move; Fukuda will need those piled points now that Kagami is getting serious.)

Ishida glanced at their ace who was forced to stay back because of Kagami. ‘Damn, Haizaki, your predictions are on point. I know that you said you will be out of the picture soon but shit, these remaining guys are uncontrollable.’ Hyuuga shoot another three, it didn’t go in but Kiyoshi used his Right of Postponement to sink it. Kasumi was trying to fight Kiyoshi for the rebounds but as expected, Kasumi cannot go against an Uncrowned King. Injured or not, Kiyoshi is a great center. 

Haizaki told them to be cautious when this happens. He also suggested they tighten defense and to not allow the pace to go fast since that will mean sinking to Seirin’s strength which is Run and Gun. Haizaki said all these, he gave detailed explanation and all those scenarios with it’s appropriate defense but still, Seirin were excluding unbelievable pressure that it’s hard to follow their plans. Right at that time, Seirin were in control of the game. Everyone were pumped up and getting worried. ‘Even just in their second years, these guys are strong.’

Then they heard a buzzer. “Fukuda Sogo, Time Out.” The official declared.  
Unbelievably relieved, Ishida sighed.

“Time out so early in the game. It looks like Fukuda is completely in defense now.” Kasamatsu commented. On the Fukuda bench Haizaki stood in front of his team mates saying something they cannot hear.

Coach Aida’s eye narrowed when she saw this.  
“Riko? What is it?” Kiyoshi asked.  
“Nothing, this just confirmed some of the questions that I have.”  
“Hah?” Kagami was confused. “Like what?”  
“Haizaki is their strategist.”  
Kagami was still confused at this but didn’t press because his coach looked like a step away from hitting him. ‘No matter’, he said to himself, ‘whatever Haizaki is, I’m is ready to play.’

“Anyway, good job everyone. We are closing in the gap. Just 6 more points. Right now we are going to continue as it is. Haizaki will to be changing some things after this time out. Until then, stick with this tactic. Junpie, how is your barrier jumper?” Riko asked, staring, assessing the shooter.  
“I think it affected me.”  
Aida nodded at this. “As expected. Izuki, you will be marking #12. He is quick in his feet and the biggest threat next to Haizaki. With Junpie scoring outside and Teppie taking care of inside, as long as we didn’t have the ball stolen we can score. In order to do that, Song Sam should be put on check.”  
“What kind of name is that anyway? It sounds like a TV brand.”

“Fukuda Sogo, your time is up!” an official announced. 

They heard Haizaki curse. Standing, the Seirin players formed a circle before shouting the usual “Seirin Fight!”  
Taking this as a challenge, the watching Fukuda Sogo students roared “Fukuda Fight!” in return.

“Ne, Kasamatsu-senpai. Fukuda students watching here right now are a lot, what do you think~suu?”

Kasamatsu nodded. “The whole school seem to be present.”

The golden eyes widen, “What? Really? Why doesn’t our school mates do that too?”

“We’ll for one, students have other clubs. Second, others have assignments and such. Third, others have part-time work. Fourth, some are just not interested. Do I need to go on for you stupid first year?”

“Mou! Mean~ssuu! But Fukuda did it!”

“It’s because Fukuda students are laxer than normal Japanese students in their studies. I’m not saying that they are completely throwing away their academic life but they are just the type who are ready to disregard rules and logic if they want to do something. That’s why Fukuda has a reputation of having delinquent students.”

“My cousin goes to that school actually. He said that Fukuda is welcoming to any students so those students who have bad records that the other school are reluctant to accept goes to Fukuda.” Moriyama added.

“Oh, I think I heard something like that. Eh, so that’s Fukuda, huh? It makes sense that instead of applying to schools in Tokyo, Shougo-kun opted to go so far. Mou, we could have played sooner. Do you think he will agree to meet me to play basket?”

Kasamatsu glared at the ace. “He hates you.”

“Eh?!”

In the court Fukuda appear to be trying to do something but they were not able to break from Seirin. Izuki used Eagle spear to steal the ball. After that the pace of the game quickens. Fukuda was forced to match it. The red players were still scoring but without Shougo they look like a man without a leg while Seirin were scoring with ease even without Kagami. It was expected that the second half ended with Seirin leading. 

The score displays; 49-35.

With narrowed eyes, Kise watched Haizaki lead his team back to their waiting room. “Shougo-kun, don’t tell me this is all you’ve got.”

Kasamatsu silently agrees. As the team that defeated them, Kaijo passed their revenge match against Seirin in the hands of Fukuda Sogo. 

“Hey Kise, isn’t Haizaki called the most dangerous member of Generation of Miracles?”

Kise nodded enthusiastically. “That’s right senpai! It’s because Haizaki fights a lot and prone to mock everyone he meets. He also steals food and such—

“Why?” Hayakawa asked. “(I)s he poo(r)?”

Kise frowned. “I don’t really know a lot about Shougo-kun. Nobody does because he doesn’t really have friends and he doesn’t participate in any school committee or activities. All Momocchi shared during our middle school is the fact that Shougo-kun lived with his mom and brother. However, after our game last week when I wanted to talk with Shougo-kun, Momocchi gave me his address. Their house is above average, I also met his mom who told us where Shougo-kun was. The new address is inside a private state. Along the way we met Haizaki’s father. I think his parents are separated. And the house is huge! It’s also so pretty! Shougo-kun has a really pretty—

Kasamatsu hit the blonde, “Just go on with the answer!”

“Aw! Mean! Fine~ssuu! I don’t think he is poor. He just likes to steal. He also said during middle school that he does it because he just felt like it. However, after talking to Shougo-kun, I think that he wasn’t really a cruel person, I think all this time he did all those things because he is trying so hard to be intimidating or something similar. He appears to be dropping the act though.”

Moriyama put his hand below his chin. “Why did he did those things though? Why did he put an act?”

Kise gazed at the empty court. “No one knows. It might be just because he ‘felt’ like it or maybe something from experience. Last week, I was trying to ask Momocchi questions about Shougo-kun but she said that aside from basic information, she didn’t really gather anything else. Kurokocchi said something though, accordingly, Shougo-kun said that ‘Kuroko doesn’t know evil’ so we are thinking that maybe Shougo-kun has a dark past.”

In the waiting room of Seirin, Coach Aida declared that she has something to say.  
“Ready? Nothing! I have nothing to say!”  
“Eh?” Kaganei blinked with his cat-like mouth agape. “But didn’t you just say you have something to say?”  
“No, I have nothing. Continue as you are.”  
Kagami nodded and proceeded to tie his shoes. “Yosh.”  
“Kagami-kun. Did you change shoes?” Kuroko asked.  
“Yeah, mine suddenly broke this morning, luckily someone sent me shoes.”  
“Me too.”  
“Huh?! You guys both had broken shoes this morning?”   
“Yes, Huuga-senpai. I also mean the last part, I also had someone who sent me a pair, anonymously.”  
“HUH?!” as one, Seirin team exclaimed. That can’t be just coincidence.

When the third quarter started Fukuda Sogo did full-man-to-man defense. Tatsuya thought that it’s not going to be effective. Seirin’s starters were way stronger than Fukuda’s. It’s full of mismatch. The only player who stood above the seniors of Seirin was Haizaki but at that stage of the game Kagami was keeping him useless. Glancing at the Fukuda coach, Tatsuya contemplated that the man was probably insane if he believed a full-man-to-man defense was the answer. It’s only when the ball rolled that Tatsuya reliezed that it wasn’t a simple full-man-to-man defense. 

Hyuuga who had the ball was guarded by Kazuhiro as usual but when Hyuuga moved towards the goal, the guy switched with Haizaki. Kagami attempted to catch up with Haizaki but Song who was near doubled team him with Kazumi. Meanwhile, Haizaki used Eagle spear to steal the ball. Running towards the inside, Kiyoshi tried to shake Ishida who was marking him in order to defend. He doesn’t need to do that though, Ishida voluntarily left in order to block Hyuuga from catching up. Jumping, Haizaki was ready for a dunk but when he saw that Kiyoshi was also already in the air he twisted his hand for a pass. Kiyoshi’s eyes widen as he tried to twist his body the other way in order to block the pass. That’s when Haizaki dunked.

“That’s Right of Postponement!”

Stepping to the ground, Kiyoshi regarded the younger man who just stole his move. “I didn’t know that you can do that. I thought that since our moves are born of our personal talents you can’t easily copy them. I’m wrong, huh? After all, even if you don’t have the eagle eye you can still pillage the Eagle Spear. I am also certain that if I tried Right of Postponement right now, it would be lousy.”

Haizaki shrugged. “Well, my ability is pillage. I’m not outright copying it; I’m changing it a little to fit me.”  
Smiling sheepishly, Kiyoshi nodded in understanding. “Ah, that makes sense. While doing that you are also—

“Fucking with your head, yup.” Ishida continued while Haizaki switched with him. In an instant, Haizaki was marking Hyuuga.

“Ah, back again? This formation is so familiar.”

Ishida smiled. “Yeah, it’s your Stealth-Full-Man-to-Man-Defense that you guys used against Yousen. Sorry, we are borrowing it for a bit.”

Kiyoshi nodded in acknowledgement. “We have the right to be angry though.”

Ishida’s smile faltered. “Uhm, does that mean you will level up or something? Really, stop getting stronger!”

Kiyoshi was about to answer when the referee whistled. “Black, #4, pushing!” 

Seirin as one looked at the captain who has shock written all over his face because of what’s occuring. A violation? Hyuuga rarely have any of those. All of Seirin, in fact, since they value fair play. What’s happening?

The ball was given to Fukuda Sogo, Haizaki held it. His team mates were constantly changing their mark depends on the need. It’s proving to be effective. It was also visible that Haizaki was not moving that far from his team mates making the players cluster in one place. This made blocking and screening easier for Fukuda Sogo. This also made it clear that the favorable shooting type option was 3-point. Haizaki prepared to jump. Hyuuga reacted with ease, he jumped too. Only to see Haizaki seem to sink a little again before jumping, pressing to Hyuuga as he released the ball. The whistle echoed. “Black, #4, pushing! One throw!”

In the bench Fukuda came alive along with their school mates. “A 4-point play!”

“What?! I did not do anything!” Hyuuga exclaimed indignant. ‘I didn’t push! What the heck is happening? Is this referee stupid?’ 

Seeing that his friend was losing his cool and glaring at the referee, Kiyoshi pat him at the back. “Calm down Hyuuga.” The said man slapped Kiyoshi’s hand roughly. 

After sinking the ball, Fukuda returned to the usual formation. Hyuuga was still feeling anger and indignation as he glared at his guard. Haizaki just smiled sweetly. 

Coach Aida narrowed her eyes. Haizaki was good, playing with his opponent’s mind as much as he physically does. He was intentionally causing Hyuuga to lose calm.

After watching nonchalance ooze from the first year, the second year was furious. Then, the ball was back to Haizaki again. Even inside his furious mind, Hyuuga still found this odd but he decided to leave that for later in favor of blocking. Another foul. Another 4-point play. Before the end of the first five-minute mark, Hyuuga was subbed out because he already had 4 fouls.

Furious and so bitter Hyuuga sat in the bench with a towel on his head. ‘Fuck.’

“Hyuuga, don’t let it affect you. Cool down.” Kiyoshi attempted to console his friend, receiving no response, Kiyoshi gave the guy another pat. Koganei was sent out.

Already, Seirin’s two starters were subbed out. Kiyoshi looked at Haizaki. As a basketball player, Kiyoshi can admire the tactic but as the opponent basketball player, Kiyoshi dislikes him for that instant.

“Shougo-kun is cheating now isn’t he?” Kise squinted as if that will show him the answer of what just happened. “Four fouls in 5 minutes? What is he doing?”

The other Kaijo members shrugged.

“Oh, wait, what is he doing now?” Kise frowned when he saw that Haizaki nodded to the 4 players on the bench. Kise wasn’t the only one who was surprised when all the Fukuda starters sat down except Haizaki. “All four?!”

Haizaki doesn’t seem to register—or care—the commotion. He just exchanged some nods with his other senpai(s). The game continued. Even with the member change, Fukuda was still doing good. The new other 4, even a little weaker than the other usual starter were adept at the Stealth-Full-Man-to-Man-Defense and they were also not feeling any fatigue so they were moving quickly and keeping up. With pillaged moves, Seirin was also a lot similar to the level of Fukuda. With Hyuuga benched, Seirin lacked their shooter not to mention their plays were stilted without Kuroko.

Since Haizaki was back to his stand-off with Kagami at that phase, the aces were occupied. With that arrangement, Fukuda was steadily scoring and closing the gap of scores. Even if Seirin was also scoring, it was noticeable that Fukuda had the initiative. Haizaki stayed with Kagami for the remaining time, he didn’t use that trick again so it remained a mystery.

When the buzzer rang, the score was reversed. It’s 63:75 in favor of Fukuda Sogo this time. The back to back 4-point play really did a number on Seirin.

Exchanging smiles, the Fukuda third years high fived. “It does feel really great to play!” the third years who subbed agreed. “Anyway.” The basketball players faced Haizaki who was guzzling water. Wary, Haizaki glared at them.

“What the fuck are your problems?”

Coach Hoshitani laughed. Haizaki glared at him too.

“Hey, Haizaki, did you make us play because you are trying to make us noticeable for the university scouts?”

Haizaki choked on nothing, spluttering he denied it. “Fuck you!”  
The third years just snorted. “Work on your lying ability.”

Louder, Haizaki cursed them again. It did nothing but made the seniors laugh. Haizaki continued to glared at them while fighting his blush.

Rakuzan, led by Akashi arrived after their team briefing. Their entrance captured all the spectators’ attention. Whispers of “Akashi Seijuurou” and “the strongest team” broke out. Unperturbed, Akashi leant on his seat with a hand propped to support his head elegantly. He regarded the score board. Eyes narrowing, he glanced at Haizaki. 

On the bench of Seirin, everyone was quiet. With fists tightly closed Kuroko stood up.

“No way! I want to win. I don’t want to lose!”

The dejected players glanced at him. Kagami stood up too, the fire in him that had been lit from the first quarter was steadily burning and right at that point it reached inferno. “Let’s win!” raising his fists, Kuroko met it with his own. “Hai!”

Coach Aida cannot stop her tears even as she smiled. It’s not the end for them. Their light and shadow were still fighting. Still their team was not yet complete. In order to advance they need a shooter. If it’s just to shoot 3s, Kagami, Izuki and even Koga can do it but their success rate were lesser than Hyuuga. With Fukuda’s lead and Haizaki’s surprising moves, Seirin needed all it’s offensive power.

Kiyoshi also stood. “Okay, that’s the spirit. We can do this by ourselves Hyuga. Just stay there and recover. We will show you the strength of this team.” 

Riko recognized the words. It’s a version of what Hyuga said to Kiyoshi during their match with Kirisaki Dachi. Hyuuga said it to make Kiyoshi stay on the bench. 

It had the complete opposite effect on Hyuuga that time. Cursing, Hyuuga also stood up. “Fuck you! I’ll fuckin fight until I’m bodily thrown out from that court!”

Kiyoshi broke out a really creepy and big smile. “Oh, okay.”

“Yosh! Let’s win!”

Watching the spectacle, Fukuda Sogo’s starters grimaced. Coach Hoshitani looked at Haizaki. “Any additional plans against that?”

Haizaki sighed. “Like before. Fight fucking desperately.”

The starters gave out an exhausted laugh. “Sure, we will fucking crawl if needed be. Damn.”

Coach Hoshitani kneeled to get eye level with his players. “Fukuda Sogo Academy’s Basketball Team, listen.” It was an order that accepts only adherence. The players focused on him. “For the last week we planned, practiced and studied harder than we had before. The TV set is still destroyed in our gym; despite being new just 7 days ago, your basketball shoes are already starting to smell due to how much you sweated in practiced; all your teachers are complaining that you started sleeping on all your classes, they begged that I should not let Haizaki pollute you further. Team, we endured long lectures delivered with so many inclusion of curses from Haizaki Shougo. Have mercy on your selves, after all those sacrifices, you deserve to win.”

The pep talk worked. Each and every one with steel in their eyes gave nods to their coach—except Haizaki, of course.

“Shut up, you shits.” Annoyed that he was even amused, Haizaki flicked his finger to his stupid team. Damn it, faced with that, Haizaki cannot even feel weary.

Hoshitani pats him on his knee, “Can you do it, ace?”

Closing his eyes, Haizaki complained. “Fuck you all. Fine.”

Fukuda cheered.

Hearing the cheer of the other team, Seirin got ready. “The real game starts here.”

Aomine who was being pushed by Satsuki was surprised when he saw the score. “Kagami, Tetsu what the fuck are you doing?”

Satsuki peaked at it too. “Eh? Haizaki-kun’s team is leading?”

Checking Seirin, Aomine smirked. “Never mind, Kagami is all pumped now. Tetsu also looks ready to win. They will be alright.”

“Eh, why do you say so Dai-chan?”

“I don’t know what Haizaki is doing that they are this good but if those two are going all out, I can’t see them losing. In the end, whatever Fukuda does, Haizaki is the only one who can go against Kagami. At this level, with Kagami like that, this game will end with Ace vs Ace War. Based on experience, Kagami is faster than Haizaki. They have the same level in shooting ability but in terms of speed, Haizaki lose. There’s also the fact that Kagami jumps like a Kangaroo.”

At the buzzer sound, they stay quiet. 

Seirin delivered their own surprise at the very beginning of the game. Hyuuga used his barrier jumper to shoot.

“I practiced this move a million times and more last week. I wouldn’t forever forget it! Pillage did confuse me that’s why it took so long but I am now taking it back!”

It was quickly showed that Kiyoshi and Izuki were shaking the Pillage effects too. “Kuroko told us about your pillage.” Kagami informed Haizaki. “From what he knows it’s easy to come into conclusion that it can be conquered.”

Haizaki snorted. “I know—shit!” before he can continue, Kagami went into a drive. Before Kagami can even pass him, Haizaki knows that he will lose.

In the stand Aomine stuck his finger in his ear. “See?”

The score was quickly closing in with Kagami’s explosive dunks and lay-ups with Hyuuga’s three.  
The score board reads 70:73 with just few minutes left.

Then Song remembered something. “Fuck! Kuroko! Where is he? He is here, right?!”  
Fukuda shared Song’s shock and worry.

Haizaki cursed, so Kuroko already recovered. It’s expected, after all Kuroko remained in the bench for whole 2 quarters. He could be easily forgotten again specially that his team mates are paying so great. Kuroko was overshadowed with the strong lights that were playing in the court right now. Additionally, Kuroko had been a shadow for so long, he knows the shadows more than any one.

Seeing the familiar play, Shougo shouted. “Kuroko is inside; Ishida block the pass—damn!”

Gritting his teeth, Song run towards Haizaki-kun’s direction. Looking at Kuroko’s posture, the first year will definitely shoot. Quickly stepping back, Song can clearly see the ball this way. Haizaki-kun had pointed out how this shoot works. They must block Seirin’s offense. Haizaki-kun did so much in order for them to advance this far. They must return the favor! 

He jumped. He almost cried when he felt the ball come in contact with his palms. Still in the air, Song passed the ball to Kazuhiro who used his signature move—scoop shoot. 3-points.

“Fukuda! Haizaki said desperate!” Song yelled to lift his team’s spirit that’s starting to waver after all their carefully laid plans were turned over.

Kasumi wiped his eyes. Stiff with determination, he jabbed. “Ugh, your crush is so strong Sam.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed. “Shut up!”

The other two third year also tightened their defense with renewed vigor.

“Eh, those seniors have fight in them.” Aomine admitted. They watched as Kasumi dodged the Hawk Spear by keeping the ball in his right and center where he can secure it. “Still, this isn’t about them.” 

Kagami managed to shake off Haizaki again. Then again and again…A meteor jump, another drive then a dunk. The score reads 74:76.

Haizaki squeezed his eyes closed as he bows his head.

Coach Hoshitani closed in. “Haizaki.”

Haizaki ignored him, he just stood there as the out-bound ball after Kagami’s dunk was being fetched.

“Haizaki, if you lose in your basketball career, you can switch to figure skating like that famous Russian skater. You do have similar hair color.”

The senior starters stiffened, they looked at their coach then to their ace who had his back turned on them.

“O-oh, uh, y-yah! Haizaki-kun will look good on ice…ne?” Song agreed (so awkwardly).

Ishida huffed. “You will look good on all those ruffles Haizaki.”

Kasumi winced and prayed for his dear life for the words he uttered next. “Any color will look good on you, even pink.”

Aomine and Kise were on stitches after hearing these. Kise even fell on his seat because of how much he was laughing. 

Murasakibara choked on his potato chips while Tatsuya laughed quietly on his palms.

Also quite humored, Kagami received the pass from Kuroko. He run towards the goal, making sure that he used all his speed so that Haizaki cannot catch up. A foot away from the lane, Kagami felt somebody close in him. Glancing to his right, he saw Haizaki running with him, looking at him with wide ash colored eyes. The expression in those eyes was blood curdling, with a gasp Kagami tried to step away. Using this opportunity, Haizaki slap the ball away from his hands. It went outside the in court line.

Three minutes and 2 seconds. Still, 74:76 in favor of Fukuda Sogo. 

Aomine tried to make sense of what is happening. “Fuck, what’s that?”

“Hai-chan can match Kagamin at least outside the zone. It appears that Hai-chan wasn’t ever playing with 100% level all his career. This must be because he saw basketball before as nothing but a way to kill time. It makes sense that we haven’t seen this level, Hai-chan was never challenged to his maximum before. Although now, just like with the other Miracles, Kagamin is providing that challenge. Kagamin is pushing Hai-chan into playing his best.”

On the court Haizaki was relying on his reflexes. Because he saw what should really happen, Haizaki knew that the player he was fighting was capable of rising to the top. The champion. The true King. Heck, the usurper of the Emperor. Since he knew this fact, he became afraid. Always thinking that he will lose. Unconsciously, he was restraining his best because in the end he knew and believed that he will lose.

But his team will never let him continue doing that, will they?

Steeling his resolve, he run faster, reacted quicker. Goes beyond what he was capable. That was the only way that he can match Kagami.

Kagami, with the strong opponent in front of him sinked deeper until he reached Zone. The Seirin team prayed for that to work. 

Haizaki is indeed not a normal teen, he is still someone who used to be on par with the Generation of Miracles.

If there wass something that can turn the game into Seirin’s favor with just barely 1-minute left, it would be Kagami in the Zone.

Kuroko used misdirection and was able to steal the ball from Kasumi. “Kagami-kun!” throwing it in the air the shadow watched as his light jumped in the air. Kagami, with a formidable roar slammed the ball in using the Meteor jump.   
Everybody watched as the ball flew towards the hoop.

“It will miss.” Akashi said before standing regally. Without even looking at the following events he started to walk away.  
The remaining Rakuzan members scrambled to follow him.

Kagami’s eyes widened. He knew the power needed for that shoot. In the Zone he’s movements were a lot more powerful so he adjusted automatically. Any miscalculation even just slightly can affect that particular move. When he jumped he was sure he was inside the Zone but in between his aiming and actual releasing of the ball, something shifted in him. Only when he touched back to the court did he realize, he was out of the ZONE.

After a moment that nobody dared to disturb the silence, the buzzer rang loudly.   
Still, somehow shocked and confused, the players just stared at each other as the stands roared. The loudest of all were the Fukuda students.

Following that, each of the Fukuda players screamed. Some even just sat on the court due to shock and exhaustion. The people in the benched leaped to their starters, sharing laughter and tears.

During the line-up, each of the players have redden eyes (for different reason). 

Haizaki offered his hands to Kuroko for a hand shake. “I’m sorry.”

Accepting the hand shake, Kuroko smiled despite his teary eyes. “Why are you apologizing Haizaki-kun?”

“I know how much winning the Winter High means to you.”

“Isn’t that true to all the teams here? I cannot begrudge your team for winning. You worked hard as much as we did, we both struggled and gave our all. Of course it hurts because I want to win with my team mates now but that doesn’t mean that I’ll be angry to you. I won’t ever disrespect your team or those that we fought before by doing something untoward. Congratulations, Haizaki-kun.”

Biting the inside of his cheeks to stop the tears that stubbornly tried to flow, Haizaki nodded. “Kuroko, you bastard, try to be an asshole sometimes.” Looking at the guy beside Kuroko, Haizaki nodded again. 

Kagami nodded back. “Next time, we’ll win!”  
Haizaki laughed. He doesn’t doubt that. Upon the referee’s signal, Fukuda Sogo bowed.

Five minutes later, Fukuda Sogo Basketball Club members were back at their waiting room. Staring at each other, persistent smiles took on their lips. They hugged each other and everyone they can reach.

Patting Haizaki’s shoulders to get his attention, Coach Hoshitani waited until the ace turned around before hugging the life out of the teen. “Haizaki, shit! That was so good!” the other players also threw themselves to Shuogo.

“We are going to the Finals!”

Almost an hour later, Shougo stepped inside the Himura House a little shakily. They won. Fuck, they won! Even with so many other thoughts that’s coming with that fact, Haizaki cannot stop the happiness that it brought to every nerve in his body. He was exhausted physically and those other -ly but still he was full of happy adrenaline that he could even go on a run.

“Sho-chan?” Yuriha approached his only son. Seeing the slight trembling, he looked worriedly.  
“Dad.” 

“Yes? Are you injured?”

“Dad.”

“Yes?”

“We won.”

Finally noticing the brightness of Shougo’s eyes, Yuriha laughed. Hugging his son tightly, he dropped a kiss on the ash hair. “Congratulations!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I know it’s a crime to butcher it this bad. I just want to give Haizaki this win. I promise that Seirin will win all the other competitions. I know that Seirin could have done much more but for now I’m really butchering anime plot logic. Also, if you noticed, yes I am using the anime game plot but I’m reversing the winners. Sorry.  
You might be outraged and will argue that Haizaki here is more powerful than what is in the anime. Well…you might be correct. Still, in the anime Shougo-kun was a miracle but removed because Kise will be more powerful. What made Kise more powerful is the Zone (that’s how he won, injury aside). Since Shougo-kun here can break Zone so I am eliminating that. Here, I am thinking at Kise and Haizaki is still at the same level. Also, Pillage wasn’t really explored in the anime so I just decided that it can be used anyhow as long as the rule that Haizaki cannot pillage the move of the GOM remains. Please also consider that Haizaki is from the Future so he knows the plays most specially that we will be following the original game plot. Further, in the anime it was said that Haizaki cannot enter Zone because he is not strong enough and he doesn’t love basketball. In my perspective and kolbietheninja’s, Haizaki does. Whatever, I don’t know why they said that he isn’t powerful enough—his copying works on Kise, his speed and agility works on Kise…Kise entered Zone—so for me he should be able to enter Zone after he acknowledges his love of Basketball but well, okay I won’t touch that but let me give him the ability to break Zone. The reasoning behind that; Zone boils down to concentration, seeing that Haizaki can fuck up players’ minds into forgetting their moves, I decided that he can improve that to the point that he can also fucks with concentration.  
I’m really sorry for those that doesn’t agree and angry about this turn of events. I just really love Haizaki. Blame kolbietheninja too! They influenced me by showing me how lovable Haizaki can be and also it’s their fault that I got depraved to the point that I wrote this. Oopsie. Peace.
> 
> I tried editing this second part. It's difficult, I feel like I was not able to improve it.


End file.
